


Keep a Close Eye

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kiss Prompt List, S1-2 interim, for someone who hates undercover May's hella good at it, not necessarily shippy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: It's not like she's alone in this wolfhouse.And this hardly counts as a wolfhouse...MaySkye kiss prompt #7: distract-someone kiss





	Keep a Close Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 95% sure there's a fic out there that I read before that had this same premise but I didn't go tunneling to find it.

With the exception of when she was seventeen and first managed to get into one with a fake ID, Skye doesn’t think she’s ever been more nervous in a bar. With two months of field-agent training under her belt, she feels a lot more confident about being thrown into the wolfhouse than she used to be, but her heart is still hammering behind her ribs while she holds her position.

 _This isn’t really much of a wolf-house though…_ she reminds herself for the tenth time this hour. _More like a wolverine house…possibly just a badger house…_

This particular “den” is a crowded and smoky building absolutely crawling with illegal activity, but they’re only there to get surveillance in place for the back room deals that Coulson is sure will include Hydra players soon if not already. Hunter and Trip are upstairs, working their way through the private rooms with stacks of cash to grease palms, leaving Skye and May the lower levels, including the main room, the bar that serves as a front for the whole operation. May is doing the legwork for them both now on a supposed “trip to the bathroom,” and Skye is sitting with her drink, May’s half-finished beer, and a plate of greasy cheese fries, watching feed after feed pop up on her phone as her team’s cameras go live. This “establishment” seems to serve enough everyday patrons that she’s hardly the only person around for the bartender to watch, but she’s still keeping an eye on the door, in case of any recognizable visitors.

“How’s that, Skye?” Trip says in her ear, and Skye subtly checks her phone screen beneath the table.

“Looks good, Trip,” she mutters after a quick check on the feed from the camera he’s just hidden in a private room.

“Two minute warning,” May mutters in response, still out of sight somewhere in the back.

Skye takes a sip of her drink and does a sweep of the room again just as a man flanked by two bigger men enters from the main door on the opposite wall, nodding at the bartender and moving towards the back room.

“Got a big fish headed for the back,” she mutters into her comm, hiding her mouth behind her glass. “Dracula’s drunk uncle and two pals.”

“Shit, that’s probably Giglio,” Hunter mutters back in her earpiece, the sounds of laughing men in the background. “Told you he might be coming in today.”

“Do we engage?” Trip asks, his voice sounding like he’s currently shoved in a closet.

“Negative,” May mutters, the sound of a toilet flushing in the background. “He’s someone else’s big fish. We’re here for a beast. Finish up and get out, _now_. Rendezvous at the plane.”

Skye goes to the bar to pay the tab, then lingers at the door, waiting for May—the bartender might remember her face if she just ditches her “date” after paying the bill.

Just a moment later, May emerges from the back, hustling towards Skye, but behind her also appear the big man and his bodyguards, not seeming to be looking directly at herself or May but still headed for the same door.

“Shit, they’re right behind you, May,” Skye whispers before May reaches her, dropping her eyes before she makes eye contact with any of the men. “Must have been a quick meeting…”

May’s next move is so fast and fluid that Skye can’t even follow it. She seems to turn her final step into a pirouette that sends her spinning gently into Skye, catching her jacket with both hands and pushing her against the nearest wall. Her face is against Skye’s before the surprised gasp has even left her chest, May’s hands waving into her hair and holding her firmly in place while she works a row of soft kisses up her cheek and over her brow. Skye barely has the presence of mind to bring her own hands to rest on May’s hips, though she quickly realizes what is happening and doesn’t push her away. Instead, she closes her eyes, surrendering to the brief kiss that May plants on her lips, keeping her head bowed to hide her face behind her hair when she feels the men passing them.

“They gone?” May whispers as she nuzzles Skye’s neck, still keeping her face hidden, and Skye risks a glance towards the door.

“Getting in their car,” she sighs as the door swings shut behind the men.

May lingers against her until the car moves off down the street, then abruptly pulls away and laces her hand into Skye’s to tug her out the door.

“You boys are on your own,” she says into her comm as the two of them step into the late-afternoon sun. After the dimness of the bar, it’s a little disorienting.

Maybe it’s not the only thing to blame, though.

“We’ll take our time,” Hunter radios back in response. “Sounds like you two could use a moment.”

Skye can practically _hear_ May’s glare through the comm. But her S.O. still hasn’t let go of her hand, so all Skye can do is smile.


End file.
